


Everything but mine

by aiosami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/pseuds/aiosami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos no me pertenecen son de su casa la WB y sus creadores, la historia sin embargo  pues es de mis neuronas locas. Ubicado probablemente en algún punto de la novena temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything but mine

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi aporte en la comunidad por el mes de Misha Collins y me tocaba el día 26 de este mes, espero no haya sido muy adelantado.
> 
> Espero les guste este SONGFIC que en lo personal a mi me encantó, creo que estoy desempolvando mi antigua manía de escribir songfics y pues como desempolvé mis CD’s de los Backstreet Boys, pues aquí les dejo lo siguiente, es la primera vez que participo pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y compartir esta actividad con ustedes, gracias a Taolee y Perlita Negra que día a día me hacen enamorarme más de estos dos.
> 
> Canción: Something That I Already Know  
> You’re everything but mine
> 
> NO use beta porque no he encontrado una que se atreva a leer mis cosas, pero espero les guste.

_Here we are_  
 _Seven days_  
 _And seven nights of empty tries_  
 _Its rituals, habitual_  
 _But it’s never gonna work this time_

  
Hay algunas cosas que Dean a deseado y jamás el creador le ha concedido, pero ahora, sólo ahora Dean está rogando a quien quiera que esté escuchando que Castiel este con vida, que pueda decirle a ese ángel del señor que Dean Winchester le desea. Tal vez Dean al principio quiso negar lo que había estado sintiendo por ese ángel, aunque las cosas entre ellos no fueran precisamente color de rosa, él se siente desesperado, necesita saber que Cas esta bien, que las cosas entre ellos pueden funcionar, que Dean anhela con el alma encontrarlo. Y sólo cuando Cas esta frente a él, las palabras “Te necesito” le taladran el cráneo, están ahí y necesita desesperadamente que salgan de su boca y que él las escuche, pero Dean sabe que las acciones cuentan más que las palabras y se abalanza sobre él, apresa el cuerpo ahora humano de Castiel, le escucha gemir un poco y se maldice por ser tan poco considerado.

  
Se separa un poco para ahora sí, evaluar las condiciones del ex ángel, tiene el pelo casi pegado a su cabeza, la cara la tiene manchada y la ropa esta polvorienta, le escrudiña de pies a cabeza y nota un poco de sangre en una de las mangas.

  
-¿Qué te ha pasado Cas? –Dean es consciente de que tiene la mano de Cas entre las suyas y por primera vez nota un rubor extenderse por todo el cuerpo de ese hombre.

  
-Dean –apenas la voz le sale, Dean se da cuenta que es algo rasposa y que la echaba de menos. Sigue acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Castiel, esperando que hable pero le nota tragar saliva.

  
-Cas- susurra despacio. Y los ojos azules se encuentran con los suyos, el azul más hermoso y profundo que Dean jamás ha visto. Sin pensarlo mucho, tira de él y lo lleva a su habitación, la trayectoria se le hace eterna y sólo cuando tiene la puerta de su cuarto frente a sus narices, se da cuenta que sus dedos están entre los de Cas, esta aferrándolo como si la vida le dependiera de ello y probablemente así sea.

  
Abre la puerta y se queda estático, como si cruzar ese umbral cambie su vida, sabe que es así y por un instante Dean cree que no puede aprovecharse de ese ángel, que a pesar de las cosas, algún día Castiel tendrá que regresar al cielo y que sus vidas se separarían, entonces la duda le comienza a carcomer el cerebro, ahora se da cuenta que no puede dar un paso más sin sentirse como un lobo a punto de comerse a su presa y afloja despacio el agarre de sus dedos y cuando siente ese escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo es porque ahora Castiel le apresa los dedos con fuerza, como dándole a entender que continúe, que no se detenga y el corazón de Dean da un redoble furioso contra su pecho, casi puede escuchar el nombre de Cas en su cerebro, como si este supiera lo que él se debatía internamente.

  
 _We’re to the point of no return_  
 _And along the way the only thing we’ve learned_  
 _Is how to hurt each other?_

  
Traga saliva, una y dos veces antes de sentir como sus piernas se flexionan en un paso y luego otro, cuando la puerta se cierra tras de sí, el lugar le parece más pequeño, el cuerpo que tiene casi pegado al suyo le envuelve en una misteriosa aura, el ruido de ambas respiraciones se mezcla y el cuerpo le tiembla un poco.

  
 _I’m looking back and wondering why_  
 _It took so long to realize_

  
-Dean yo… -la voz rasposa de Castiel le saca de sus propios demonios.

  
-No digas nada Cas… no digas nada –susurra despacio, sus labios apenas se separan un poco y está seguro que le escucho, batalla de miradas y suspiros entre ambos suenan por la habitación, Dean despacio sube sus manos hacia la gabardina, siente los hombros de Castiel contra sus yemas, sin prisas comienza a explorar ese cuerpo ahora frágil, ahora humano. –Sientes… ¿Sientes esto Cas? –Suspira al escuchar el gemido que escapa de su acompañante –Siempre tuve duda… ¿Recuerdas a aquella vez que te lleve aquel sitio de prostitutas? –La mirada azul profunda desarma a Dean por completo –No sé…

  
 _That nothing’s changed, it never will_  
 _All these years of standing still_  
 _And still we stay, in all this pain_  
 _And nothing’s going to make it go away_

  
-No como ahora Dean –esta vez Dean reconoce la voz de Castiel, ya no es rasposa ahora esta cargada de algo más y él desea con fuerza calmar ese timbre de voz, esa necesidad que parece tener su ángel.

  
-Vas a matarme Cas –

  
-Dean yo no… -las palabras mueren en los labios de Castiel, Dean se estremece cuando por fin y después de tanto tiempo hace algo que ha deseado, su boca va moldeando, saboreando y marcando, porque ese ángel ahora es de Dean, siempre supo que era así, desde que la amistad paso a otro plano, desde que el cazador dejo entrar en su corazón a ese ángel perdido del Señor.

  
Su ángel.

  
Ya no sabe donde están sus manos, solo está consciente de que necesita sentir la piel de Cas contra la suya, de que no debe de haber ningún espacio entre ellos, que la forma en que lo esta besando le estaba volviendo loco y aunque Dean jamás a estado con un hombre, se sorprende que desea estarlo, con Cas.

  
 _Put me out of my misery_  
 _I can read your mind baby you’re not in it_  
 _And we’re not what we used to be_  
 _No you wouldn’t have to lie to me_  
 _If you would only let me go_  
 _And I don’t want to wait another minute to hear_

  
Se separa apenas para dejar pasar el aire a sus pulmones, mira con una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que tiene enfrente, le provoca una ternura y sobreprotección cuando Cas abre los ojos para verlo, los ojos pringados de deseo se reflejan en los suyos y suspira porque aunque quiera tirar al ángel a la cama y poseerlo de todas las maneras posibles, sabe que hay necesidades más básicas que Castiel necesita.

  
-Voy a sacar una muda de ropa, debo tener una guardada o algo–sonríe por sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que la distancia que le toma rebuscar en su ropa le esta matando, apenas puede caminar con la erección que aprieta sus pantalones y mira de reojo la otra erección que anuncia atención.

  
Dean se concentra en sacar la muda de ropa y mira de reojo a su acompañante, Castiel comienza una danza lenta de desvestirse y cuando la espalda queda descubierta a Dean le pican los dedos, necesita sentir esa piel, necesita todo de él.

  
 _Something that I already know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _Something that I already know_  
 _I know, I Know, I Know_

  
Traga saliva al ver toda la ropa echa un montículo en el suelo, sonríe un poco por la lentitud con que ese ángel le muestra el trasero y después se pierde en la habitación de baño, Dean suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo y suspira, el agua de la regadera pronto llega a sus oídos, así que sale lo más rápido posible para traer algo comestible para los dos.

  
++++++++

  
-Oye Dean –la voz de Sam le hace girar el rostro mientras saca lo más comestible que tiene guardado en el frigorífico. No le gusta el semblante enfermo de su hermano, pero siempre ha sido la pelea entre ambos, la sobreprotección de Dean hacia los que ama, a su familia.

  
-¿Qué sucede? –Dean apenas responde.

  
-¿Cómo esta Cas? –Sam le sonríe, es una sonrisa cómplice que pone a Dean un poco nervioso.

  
-Esta bien… le llevaré de comer –no sabe porque debe explicarse y se siente un poco estúpido.

  
-Iré de nuevo con Garth a verificar unas cosas, vuelvo más noche ¿Esta bien? –hay algo implícito en esas palabras que Dean prefiere no interpretar. Sólo asiente y se encamina de nuevo hacia su habitación.

  
 _So save your voice_  
 _Don’t waste your breath_  
 _Can’t you see we’re at the end?_  
 _This goodbye, it’s permanent_  
 _So wish me well_  
 _And try to forget_

  
Algunas cosas pasan por la cabeza de Dean, sus pensamientos son una maraña de cosas incoherentes, está el deseo que aún siente por ese ángel y luego tiene todas las cosas por las que no debería, probablemente sólo sea la euforia de ver a Cas con vida, de saber que ese tal “Megatron” no le hizo nada, quiere encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que siente, a lo que realmente necesita del hombre que sigue bañándose en la ducha.

  
 _All the fights_  
 _And all the ways_  
 _We almost made it_  
 _But we never did_  
 _And finally it’s come to this_

  
Se queda ahí, estático y dejando que el sonido de su corazón lata con fuerza. Por más que su mente le dice que no, que aunque Castiel ahora sea un simple humano, Dean no puede dejar de lado a su corazón, porque aunque a veces sea un capullo sin corazón, esta vez él va a dejar que lo que siente por Cas sea más fuerte que su actitud, están casi en una era en la que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir y probablemente no haya un mañana, no con su profesión de cazador.

  
 _I don’t want to wait another minute_

  
Dean camina hacia el baño, el vapor le golpea el rostro y suspira porque huele a shampo y jabón, mientras que sus ojos se adaptan a esa cortina de vapor, puede distinguir la silueta debajo del chorro de agua, esta de espaldas y parece disfrutar como el agua cae por su cuerpo.

  
-Dean –le escucha suspirar y casi en automático su entrepierna se hace notar, comienza a quitarse la camisa y luego lo demás, cuando se sitúa detrás de Cas, lo único de lo que Dean es capaz es de besar la parte del cuello, luego despacio baja hacia su hombro dando un pequeño mordisco, le escucha gemir y su erección le palpita como urgiéndole atención pero el cazador tiene en la mente disfrutar de ese cuerpo pequeño y ahora casi frágil.

  
Apenas unas gotas le caen en el rostro, esta concentrado en el sabor de Cas, en ese cuerpo que se estremece bajo sus caricias, sus manos encuentran la piel del otro, acaricia y se deleita por la electricidad que le envuelve al tocar, al sentir. Cierra sus ojos para memorizar cada detalle, entonces se detiene en una pequeña línea, una cicatriz, la recorre despacio y nota el gemido lastimero que Castiel suelta al hacerlo, entonces lo comprende, su ángel perdió las alas y probablemente esa sea la cicatriz que le quedo al convertirse en humano.

  
-Dean… -jadea Castiel que ahora se encuentra apoyando la frente contra el azulejo del baño, el cazador esta a punto de demostrar sus habilidades con su cuerpo, se inclina ligeramente para besar esas cicatrices y casi sonríe cuando el cuerpo de Castiel se estremece por esa osadía.

  
Dean vuelve de nuevo hacia la base del cuello y se arrima todo lo que puede a ese cuerpo, Cas recarga su cabeza en su pecho y apenas gira para que ambas bocas se unan en un apasionado beso cargado de promesas y cosas que Dean esta seguro, cumplirá. Una de sus manos va descendiendo despacio entre la unión de las nalgas de Cas, siente el respingo del otro cuando acaricia despacio ese punto que comienza a darle la bienvenida.

  
-Dean –el gemido de placer que sale de la boca de Castiel desarma por completo su autocontrol, quiere y necesita hundirse en ese cuerpo y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Pero en el fondo del poco raciocinio que le queda, sabe que sólo lo lastimaría, así que controla esas ganas que tiene y explora despacio, un dedo entra con lentitud, siente de inmediato la reacción del cuerpo de Cas, apresándolo, el calor que le invade esta terminando de joder su autocontrol, recarga su frente en la espalda de Castiel, aspira el aroma a limpio que emana de su piel y deja que el agua moje su propia cabeza.

  
-Cas… no quiero… -su voz es ronca y suspira porque no encuentra las palabras necesarias.

  
-Confió en ti Dean –la voz cargada de deseo no le pasa por alto, Dean ahora se siente con más valentía de continuar, ahora invade dos dedos la entrada de Castiel, los gemidos no se hacen esperar cuando empieza expandiendo aquel caliente canal que le recibe apretándole los dedos en el proceso.

  
El cerebro de Dean estaba completamente desconectado porque lo único que desea es calmar la necesidad que tiene por ese hombre, ese ángel que le robo mucho más que el corazón, Dean daría su alma con tal de que Castiel estuviera bien. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más tomo un poco de jabón para embardunar la entrada y le inclinó un poco, dirigió su erección hacia la entrada, tocando con la punta e introduciendo despacio, casi se cae de rodillas cuando escucho la exclamación de Castiel, estaba tan excitado y gemía descaradamente su nombre, que Dean estaba seguro que podría darle un infarto.

  
Fue adentrándose y saliendo despacio para que el estrecho canal fuera acostumbrándose a su intromisión y mientras lo hacia Cas gemía su nombre, cuando supo que ya no aguantaría más se adentro en él lo más que pudo y le sujeto despacio por la cintura, comenzó un rítmico vaivén de caderas, arremetiendo una y otra vez.

  
-Dean –gimoteo Cas con fuerza.

  
Era simplemente erótico ver como su miembro salía y entraba en el trasero de Cas, cuando el orgasmo le golpeo y se derramo en él, se sujeto con más fuerza a la cintura y trato de normalizar su respiración, sentía el cuerpo machacado pero sin dolor, era más bien una sensación de placer que jamás creyó sentir. Pero su acompañante aún no se liberaba y como había echo muchas veces viendo sus películas en el hotel, llevo su diestra mano hacia la hinchada erección de Cas, le tomo despacio y comenzó a subir y bajar, deleitándose por tener por primera vez un pene que no fuera el suyo.

  
-Cas… - murmuro en su oído, con voz ronca. Sintiendo las oleadas y los espasmos que provocaba en ese cuerpo, en el cuerpo humano.

  
-Oh Dean –Cas recarga su peso en él y se deja abandonar por el orgasmo. Dean le sujeta con fuerza en lo que Cas se recupera y cuando se gira para verlo, le sonríe como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo maravilloso. –Jamás… ha sido –

  
Dean se inclino para besarle la frente y después sus labios.

  
-Esto no se comenta Cas, además… -le sonrió –Esto no ha acabado.

  
 _Oh, you’re the calm when my world is crashing_  
 _My heart, my blood, my passion_  
 _Why, tell me why_  
 _You’re everything but mine._


End file.
